This World Is Watching Me
by Skeffs
Summary: Adam makes a new friend in math class and she shows him the world of raves and becoming a DJ. The story is so much better than the summary. Adam/OC Rated T...for now.


This World Is Watching Me

**Ahoy, there!  
>So this is my first attempt at a fanfiction on here.<br>I got the idea when I was spinning at a club one night and this kinda popped out.  
>I own nothing. No Degrassi, no Adam, no Armin Van Buuren, no Kaskade.<br>But I do own my laptop :)  
>Enjoy!<br>**

Hey there! My name is Adam Torres.

Age: 21

Location: everywhere on the planet.

Occupation: #5 DJ in the world.

Yeah, crazy isn't it? I had no initiative to do anything when I was younger. I went to high school, had a part time job, had an amazing girlfriend. I always figured that after high school I would just float along in life just like my brother Drew.

Then my life completely changed, I met a new girl at school. Her name was Mackenzie Shay and she completely flipped everything I knew around. But not in a bad way, so don't get any ideas.  
>Let's go back to when I met her.<p>

_4 years earlier_

I was walking to my math class with Eli and Claire, everything was normal as usual. We parted ways and I stepped through the door to learn that math was power. Then I saw a girl that completely took my breath away. She was standing at the front of the class looking for a free seat. Her hair was short and brown, blue eyes, blue jeans and a white shirt that said 'Reject The Main5stream' with a mouse head crossed out.

"There's a seat over here!" I absently waved my hand up and put it down faster than I ever thought I could move. She smiled and set her bag down and said hello in a very confident voice. Her binder was white with stickers that said: V2, Ki, Imagine, Bondad, JW Entertainment, and one with a man in a trenchcoat that said Nightsneak. "What are those?" I asked her.

She turned around and giggled "Where I'm from, these are production companies for electronic music concerts. Or raves as they're usually called."  
>"What about your shirt? What the hell does 'Reject The Main5tream' mean?" I could tell she was amused by all of my questions.<p>

"Ever heard of Deadmau5?" I nodded my response. "Well, in one of his songs there's a line that says; Rule #6: Reject the mainstream. Then he ends up playing the VMA's. That's pretty mainstream."

"Yeah, you got that right. I've never been to a rave or anything. Are they any fun?"

She moved towards me and whispered into my ear "The most fun you could ever have." ZING! This woman is just what I want. She's sexy and she's adventurous! Needless to say, I was catching glances at her every two seconds for the rest of the hour. Something about me just drove me wild.

At lunch, I went and sat with Eli, Claire and Fiona like I've done every day for the past year. Eli is my partner in crime, so to speak. We used to scope out women every day down at The Dot, but after Claire came around, I became a lone wolf. He's a Senior this year and he's also president of the gaming club here at Degrassi. Umm, he drive a hearse named Morty. Man, the adventures we've had driving around the city blaring the song: Boys In The Hood, the Dynamite Hack version. We were modern day thugs.

Claire, oh glorious Claire! She's come out of her shell so much in the 6 months her and Eli have been together. She even said "Shitfuck" like it was air, now! She has the most amazing eyes I have ever seen, period. She's been a straight A student since before pre-school. I didn't think it was possible either. If she wasn't dating Eli, I would marry that woman. She's quite possibly Jesus Christ himself, but with boobs and a cooter.

Finally we have the queen herself, Fiona. Me and her have been off and on for I don't even know how long anymore. She was repeating her Senior year due to the fact that she went to rehab, went to New York to fight her ass of an ex-boyfriend in court and she quit coming to school for months at a time. She likes to say that I'm her perfect prince but, we both know that we'll be better off as friends in the long run.

"Look at you, Mr. Love! Who has caught your eye now? Wait, let me guess, the new girl that's so hot it's damn near illegal." Eli said tossing me a bag of chips.

"You saw her too?" I looked at him feeling glad that I wasn't the only one that noticed the new girl. He only shot me a confused glance which earned a giggle from Fiona.

"That's the universal look for: The new girl just swept me off my feet and I will marry her someday." Fiona said with a smile "Haven't you ever watched a Brat Pack movie?" I looked at her confused. I don't know what a Brat Pack is, but it sounds unsafe. "I take that as a no."

"You guys, leave him alone. It's time he got back in the saddle." Claire said taking a bite out of her apple. "I'm sure she's amazing, Adam." She put her hand on mine and gave it a slight squeeze.

I ran into Mackenzie sitting down at the main steps in front of the school "We meet again, Adam." She gave me a sweet smile and I swear at that moment I had slight heart palpitations.

"Well, it's not everyday that I met an interesting girl." I sat next to her and she motioned for me to move closer to her. She put one of her headphones in my right ear. The music playing was something that can't even be described. There was a sweet, melodic voice singing over soft, pure beats.

"If you want to get to know me, you're going to know what I listen to. Music is the quickest way to a girl's heart." She gave me her signature smile again and I decided that death could take me now.

_I'll repeat this phrase, through all my days  
>with my last breath, only you.<br>I'll repeat this phrase through all my days  
>with my last breath, only you.<em>

"What is this beautiful noise?" I asked quietly, almost to myself.

"This beautiful noise is Kaskade. Come on, Adam," She grabbed my hand and pulled me up "we have an adventure to go on." 

We got close over the next few weeks and found out she moved out here with some friends to branch out one of the companies she "promoted" for. I met the inner circle of JW Entertainment. There was Jake Williams, founder, DJ and co-owner. Alisha, Jake's girlfriend and other owner. BB, Flow, and Erik, the top promoters and last, but not least, Mackenzie. She was Jake's top DJ and dancer. The way she would spin was just mesmerizing. It looked so effortless to her and they way she would just close her eyes and let her body take control was an art in itself.

I started messing around on them one night at her birthday party. She walked up behind me and put her hands on mine and showed me the basic skills I needed to know. "Now just look at the BPM's. Make sure you match them up and press 'sync'. See how they're the same BPM now?" I just nodded. "Now count. 1, 2, 3, 4, 1, 2, 3, 4. Press the cue button and slowly raise the volume on your right deck." The two songs meshed together perfectly. I turned around and smiled at her. She had a cocky smile on her face. "See, Jake. He can do it."

I kept playing on those Panasonic CDJ-2000's forever. I was there almost every day of the week getting lessons from Mackenzie and Jake. I was their new protoge and I loved every second of it.

Soon enough I got enough experience and played my first show, ATB was headlining. The venue was packed almost to full capacity. Mackenzie was doing a short 45 minute set that she called her sex-bot-set-of-sex.

The crowd loved her. I mean, who wouldn't love watching a girl in jeans and a bikini top spin? I know I'd love it.

It was 10:30 and I was scheduled to play until the headliner of the show started. That was an hour and a half away. My palms were sweaty and I couldn't see straight. Mackenzie grabbed a water and sat next to me. "Adam, you'll do amazing. If Jake is letting you play right before our headliner plays, that means you have talent. I believe in you, Jake believes in you, we all do." She looked into my eyes "Trust me when I say that you'll do amazing. I'll be right on the stage dancing for you and you'll blow everybody's minds." I half smiled and she kissed my cheek. "I love you, Adam. Now, go kick some ass."

The LED screen behind me started flashing the name Sir Adam across it and I looked out at the crowd. I could see people playing with lights, people still slowly dancing, some just waiting for my move. I took a deep breath and plugged in my USB drives. The second I pressed play, the sea of people began to cheer. I guess they love Armin Van Buuren.

_I want more than you can give,_

_I'm so cold with every kiss,_

_I can't cope with a love like this._

Mackenzie looked back and smiled. Jake was in the front row and gave a thumbs up. I could feel the energy from the crowd begin to get higher and higher. Then four minutes in, I dropped to my next song: 4am (Adam K and Soha Remix) and the crowd loved it! I knew then that this was my true calling in life and I think I was slowly falling for Mackenzie.

**Well, there you go, readers! Like it, love it, hate it, loathe it?  
>Either way, review and let me know if I should keep this going or not.<strong>

**Songs used and/or listened to while writing:**  
><em><strong>4AM by Kaskade<br>This World Is Watching Me by Armin Van Buuren  
>Raining by Kaskade<br>Boys in the Hood by Dynamite Hack  
>Cockney Thug by Rusko<br>A bunch of Above and Beyond.  
><strong>_


End file.
